1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer by etching an etch layer.
More specifically, the invention relates to etching features into a silicon based etch layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In etching a silicon based layer through a hard mask the sidewalls of the hard mask may erode, which increases the space CD of the features being etched, where the bar CD becomes smaller.